rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 is the second adaptation installment of the reality television show, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The season premiered on March 20, 2011, at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST on RLV Network, a fictional premium cable channel broadcasted in the United States and Canada, with a one-hour season finale on May 29, 2011. Production 'Development and filming' This season was aired during the 2011 spring season on RLV Network. The season spanned over 25,000 miles (40,000 km) of travel. Newly visited countries include the Bahamas and Tajikistan while covering Cuba, Colombia, Spain, Ukraine, Mongolia, and China. The Double U-Turn was introduced this season, where two teams are allowed to use U-Turns in a single race leg. Leg 4 and 5 were originally scheduled to take place in Rome and Gaiole in Chianti, Italy, but made a last minute change in the route due to flight problems out of Colombia into Italy during that time. These leg routes will be moved to a future season. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 2 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until September 5, 2010. This cast featured many teams with unique background stories and dominant traits ranging from athletic to rehabilitated contestants. The cast includes NFL quarterbacks Pat White and Trent Edwards, professional wrestlers Sam Shaw and Jillian Hall, separated-at-birth and reunited siblings Evan and Laura Schiphold, Soviet Union-migrated sisters Ivana and Lisa Polokin, caring mother and once depressed son Susanne "Susie" and Mark Cialos, moms of Taiwanese origin Melanie Ca and Jennifer "Jenny" Jiayi, and the first ever ex-couple John Boigg and Tessa Frankie. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or cyan ⋐ indicates the team who received it. ^1 Each team member's Roadblock limit is six. ^2 John & Tessa initially arrived 6th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for improperly transporting themselves to Deep Water Cay as the clue had specified. Five teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last and be eliminated. ^3 Pat & Trent initially arrived 3rd, but were issued a 4-hour penalty for improperly completing the Jitters Detour. Six teams checked in before the penalty time elapsed resulting in their elimination. Melanie & Jenny also checked in during the time, but also had an error accumulated on the Leg (see note 4). ^4 Melanie & Jenny initially arrived 7th, but had missed the clue to the Detour, having simply arrived by chance at one of the options (finished the detour). They were forced to backtrack and retrieve the missed clue at the Detour location and return to the Pit Stop. Clarence & Azalea checked in while they went back, dropping them to 8th. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"It's Like Gift Wrapping, Frustrating Till The Final Thread (The Bahamas)" - Mark #"When There's Smoke (Cuba)" - Evan #"Are You Sure? Are You Positively Pretty Sure? (Colombia)" - Azalea #"Get Ready For A Mega Throwdown (Spain)" - Sam #"My Horse Is Wasted And I Don't Know Why (Spain)" - Azalea Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' - $2,500 for each team member *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Costa Rica *'Leg 3 '- A trip for two to Fiji *'Leg 4' - A trip for two to Sicily *'Leg 5' - A pair of motorcycles Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States ' → The Bahamas) Airdate: 'March 20, 2011 *Key Biscayne, Florida, 'United States (Crandon Park Golf Course) (Starting Line) * Florida to Freeport, Grand Bahama, the Bahamas (Grand Bahama International Airport) ** Miami (Miami International Airport) or Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) * Freeport (Port Lucaya Marketplace - Telephone Booth) * McLean's Town Cay * Deep Water Cay * Little Harbour Cay (Taíno village) In the first Detour of the season, teams joined the annual Conch Cracking Contest and chose between Gyrate or Clam Bake. In Gyrate, teams had to follow each dancers' moves and properly plait a maypole. When teams cover the red line, they will receive their next clue. In Clam Bake, teams had to crack open conch shells, remove the meat, and place them on a two-pan scale. On one side of the scale, three 5 lbs bricks were weighed. After each team member tips the scale in favor of the conch meat, they will get their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to dress in Taíno garments and with a tribesman, perform a powwow regalia for five minutes to get their next clue. Additional note * Teams had a choice to take a flight from Miami or Fort Lauderdale to Freeport, the Bahamas. Only three teams were allowed on the earlier American Eagle flight via Miami while the remaining eight must board either a SkyBahamas or Bahamasair flight from Fort Lauderdale. Additional tasks * At Port Lucaya Marketplace, teams searched for one of three marked telephone booths to locate a phone book. They had to look up the phone number for "Your Next Step" and dial it in order to hear their next clue. * After finishing the Detour, teams followed a marked path and grabbed two planks. Without falling off, they had to transfer themselves 350 m (1150 ft) from one plank to the other across support beams until they reach land on Deep Water Cay where they must hand their planks to a surfer in exchange for jet ski keys. Teams must then select a jet ski and guide themselves to Little Harbour Cay to get their next clue. Leg 2 (The Bahamas '''→ Cuba) 'Airdate: '''March 27, 2011 * Little Harbour Cay to Freeport (Bell Channel Bay) * Freeport (Grand Bahama International Airport) to Havana, 'Cuba (José Martí International Airport) * Old Havana (Plaza Vieja) * Old Havana (Habanos Cigar Factory) * Havana (Plaza de la Revolución) * Havana (La Cabaña) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a boat and traveled from Little Harbour Cay to Bell Channel Bay in Freeport. In this Detour, teams had to choose between Muscle Stress or Mind Stress. In Muscle Stress, teams traveled on foot to Museo del Chocolate where they picked up chocolate deliveries. On each hand and without dropping them, teams had to carry a tray of four chocolate sculptures 500 m (1600 ft) to Plaza de Armas where they must give it to a marked concession stand to receive their next clue. In Mind Stress, teams traveled by classic car to Antiguos Almacenes San José where they had to solve a display puzzle. Teams were told to secure sixteen paintings on an oddly shaped board without showing any visible or overlapping areas. If teams are able to fit all the artwork right-side-up, they will receive their next clue. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to paint three sections of a mural displaying an abstract portrait of a Cuban writer by only using a reference picture as a guide. If their work satisfies the street artist, he will hand teams their next clue. Additional tasks * Once landing in Havana, teams had to choose a semi-working classic car and drive them for the rest of the Leg. If any time a car malfunctions, they will not receive a replacement vehicle. * At the cigar factory, teams unraveled Cuban cigar papers until they found one printed with an image of Che Guevara. Teams would have to figure out they were headed to Plaza de la Revolución (in reference to his mural on the old Ministry of Interior.building). 'Leg 3 (Cuba '→''' Colombia) 'Airdate: '''April 3, 2011 * Havana (José Martí International Airport) to Bogotá, 'Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Zipaquira (Salt Cathedral of Zipaquirá) * Ráquira, Boyacá (Calle 5 - Handicraft shop) * Villa de Leyva (Plaza Mayor) * Sutamarchán (Convento del Santo Ecce Homo (Spanish)) In this Leg's Roadblock, the selected team member was blindfolded while the other gave directions. Following the voice of their caller, the blindfolded teammate must walk through an 8x12 array of suspended ceramics and piñatas. Teammates must smash piñatas until they find one containing a race flag which then they can take off their blindfold and give it to a ceramic artist in exchange for the next clue. For every ceramic piece teams destroy, a 5-minute penalty will be assessed before being able to trade in their race flag. In this Detour, teams snacked on two of Colombia's finest eats choosing between Jitters or Critters. In Jitters, teams had to go to the marked café and brew Colombian coffee beans from numbered sacks into their assigned mugs. After brewing all ten cups, they must sample and arrange the flavor index in order from strongest to weakest roast to receive their next clue. In Critters, teams had to grill and eat a serving of 400 roasted ants in less than six minutes to receive their next clue. Additional task * At the Salt Cathedral, teams had to search for a "sacred" worshipper donning an emerald pendant who would give them their next clue. 'Leg 4 (Colombia '→''' Spain) 'Airdate: '''April 10, 2011 * Bogotá (Gold Museum - Muisca Raft) * Bogotá (El Dorado International Airport) to Madrid, 'Spain (Madrid–Barajas Airport) * Madrid (Estación Sur de Autobuses) to Cáceres, Extremadura (Estación Cáceres de Autobuses) * Cáceres (Construcciones y Áridos Olleta) * Valdelamusa (Spanish), Andalusia (Aguas Teñidas Mine) * Mérida, Extremadura (Circo Romano (Spanish)) * Mérida (Roman Theatre) In the first of two Fast Forwards, one team must operate an excavator inside a half-acre gravel field to find a metal cube. When the team finds the metal cube, they can break it open with a hammer to retrieve their Fast Forward award. In this Roadblock, one team member had to enter a mine tunnel and search inside minecarts for a maravedí coin. After finding the coin, they must give it to the miner to receive their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Roman Spanish or Spanish Roamin'. In Roman Spanish, teams had to participate in a sport taken root in the Roman era diffused into Emerita Augusta (modern Mérida), chariot racing. Teams must assemble a wooden chariot and harness it to two race horses. Then, each team member must ride their horse-drawn chariot around the hippodrome twice to receive their next clue. In Spanish Roamin', teams drove to Plaza de Toros, changed into matador uniforms, and learned the basics of bullfighting. In the first stage, one team member must perform a verónica with a "bull". The second stage, the other team member must throw two sticks into each of the two holes of the bull costume. The final stage, both team members must chase their bull around the arena until they tip it to its side. After a presidente blows his trumpet declaring victory, teams will receive their next clue. Additional tasks * Upon arriving at Construcciones y Áridos Olleta, teams must select and operate a dump truck with the assistance of a construction worker, unloading the contents from the dumping bed. Then, they had to search through the rubble for their next clue. Leg 5 (Spain) Airdate: '''April 17, 2011 * Corte de Peleas (Granja Porcina) * near La Albuera (Dehesa del Caballo - Grass plains) * Grass plains (Laguna del Junco) * Grass plains (Laguna de la Marciega) * Jerez de los Caballeros (Fortaleza Templaria) In this Detour, teams chose between Cavalry Preparation or Golden Exploration. In Cavalry Preparation, teams had to lead a group of Spanish soldiers on horseback through a marked path while picking up three satchels of supplies hung on trees along the way. When teams reach the open field, they must empty the satchels and assemble a Spanish Navy Jack to raise and notify the soldiers on the other side of the field their team's soldiers are allies, then approach the grand conquistador to exchange the flag with their next clue. In Golden Exploration, teams had to dig for a golden skull in the marked field. After finding one, they must crack it open and see if there is a piece of gold hidden inside the colored water. Once teams obtain three gold chunks, they can trade it to Christopher Columbus for their next clue, however some of the skulls will contain fool's gold which the famous explorer will not accept. In this Roadblock, one team member had to aim for the eye of separate targets using a sword, pike, and crossbow. Once team members have passed all three shots, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional task * Upon arriving at Granja Porcina, teams had to go into one of the pens and retrieve their next clue from the "pork belly" of a pig. * After getting a clue from a pig, teams found out their next clue was completely written in Pig Latin. * After parking their cars at Dehesa del Caballo, teams had to change into Spanish conquistador clothing and ride a horse to each of the tasks. Leg 6 (Spain '''→ Ukraine) '''Airdate: April 24, 2011